New City, New Love
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Riku/OC... Riku has moved to a new city and meets an interesting person named Ace... YAOI! Warnings-m/m sex, language, alcohol... ect.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer- I do not own Riku or Ace. Ace belongs to my friend kitty and Riku belongs to square enix.

Warnings- yaoi in later chapters, language, drinking. Abuse in later chapters.

The streets darkened as the warm sun set, leaving the night air cooling off. The city lights were still burning bright, so even though it was night it appeared almost as day. A dirty yellow cab pulled up to the side of the road and let its passanger out.

Riku stepped into the light of the lamp, his silver layered hair shown alone with his aquamarine eyes. The 18 year old boy wore ripped blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt that clung to his tanned body. He carried all of his belongings in a simple black bag. Now a lot has changed in him since he left the island. Aside from being stronger, taller and older we is now what is called an Irish Wolf. (It's like a werewolf but they have control over when they change, they change into a regular wolf form and they can extend their claws and fangs without totally changing.)

Riku looked at the paper he clutched in his hand. "553 North Ironside Rd." Well here he was, time to meet his new adopted parents, whoever the hell they were. Was he supposed to knock? Oh what the hell. As soon as he rapped on the door a big burley man answered. His threatening appearance was offset by a good natured smile.

"Hello, you must be Riku, I'm Jamal."

Riku nodded and flashed a quick a smile before he spoke, " Um yeah, well hey it's cold as Hell outside, I'm from an island n all."

Jamal smacked his head and let Riku inside. The older male then showed him around the house and then to his room. Jamal then left Riku to himself as he went back downstairs.

"Hmm…" Riku observed his room, the walls were plain but that would soon change. The room wasn't huge but it was deffenatly bigger than he was used to. He was a twin bed, a small closet and a large dresser with a mirror over it. The silver haired teen set to work unpacking and decorationg his room.

--

After about a month went by Riku was pretty much used to things and now it was Friday night. Riku was going to the club with his new found friend Andi she was a vampire. Now they were just friends, nothing more than that. They met at the door at 7pm and didn't get in until 8pm 'Fucking line.'

Riku was estatic, he hadn't been out in a long time, much less single. The place was rocking with a heavy techno beat playing in a background, but it was soft enough in places for people to talk without yelling at one another. There was a large bar just off the dance floor, which to Riku seemed like a mating ground.

"And you come here all the time Andie?" the silver haired teen raised a slim eyebrow.

"Yup! It's fun!" The bubbly teen answered, then decided to run off to dance with random 'hot' people. Riku walked around the room a bit and found the bar. He waved to the bar tender.

"Hey, can I get a cherry-vodka, man?" the calm bartender walked over to him, poured his drink, charged him and walked away without saying more than five words to him.

"Geeze, he was friendly," Riku muttered to no one in particular as he sipped his drink.

"Heh yeah, he's like that," a cool, calm voice responded a few seats down from him.

"Hey, I'm Ace," the voice was sexy, Riku looked at the owner of the voice.

"Hey, I'm Riku," He smiled slightly.

"Hmm Riku huh? Let me guess… you're new?" Ace grinned and took a shot from his bottle.

"Yeah, I am," Riku let his gaze wander over the man next to him. He was about the same height as Riku, maybe a little taller and a little more built. He deffinatly wasn't pale but he wasn't tan either, more like a happy medium color. His most difineing feature besides his gorgeous face was his streak of blue hair that hung down in that face. It was like a devil-lock. The rest of his hair was a dark brown and not as long as the blue part. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt with a witty little phrase on it and an over shirt which was open and slightly too big for him. Ace also had intense brown eyes; beautiful, simply beautiful.

Ace grinned noticing the silver-haired teen's stare. "Enjoying yourself?"

Riku blinked and looked up to his face, his features tinting pink, "Maybe I am."

Both males grinned. Ace smiled and spoke again. "You're not human…right?"

Riku was shocked for a moment but then he sniffed the air, Ace was a demon, not quite a normal one though. He seemed to have a conscious at least, not to mention he had never seen one this gorgeous.

"Uh no… Irish-Wolf…" Riku downed the rest of his cherry vodka.

"Hmm, interesting, not many of you left, kid." Again the male grinned and spoke. "Hey bartender, give em a drink!"

The miserable bartender walked over with another cherry vodka and walked away. Riku grinned and took a sip of his fruity beverage.

"Trying to get me drunk to have your way with me?" Riku grinned, teasing his companion.

"Maybe, but drunk and non-coherent isn't my thing," Ace grinned back. "Well I'm gunna go dance." With one last smirk he got up and walked away, brushing his arm against Riku's bare arm as he did so. Riku shivered at the touch, _Damn him_.

Andie walked over to where Riku was sitting, "Sooo, I seen you were talking to someone pretty sexy…"

"Mmm… he was," Riku blushed slightly and downed the rest of his drink before getting a new one.

"Damn boy, I knew you were gay," she giggled and walked away from her best friend, ignoring his comments about not being gay.

The rest of the night went on smoothly and Riku even danced with random people which earned him a few quick but heated looks from Ace. After a few more hours the club closed and a very drunk Riku was left without a ride home. Not to mention he didn't even know where he lived at the moment. And right at this moment it seemed like sitting down seemed like a very good idea.

"Hey Riku, you need a ride?" Riku looked up, Ace was standing over him, his usual smile in place.

"Hmm… yeah but…I don't know where home is…" Riku giggled a bit.

"Well… there's always my place," Riku lifted an eyebrow at the suggestion, but nodded in agreement anyway.

Ace lifted a very drunken Riku and helped him to his car. On the drive to Ace's house Riku either had his eyes closed or on Ace. Ace had to keep his eyes on the road which was difficult with Riku's hand gently rubbing his leg. Finally he just took the teen's hand and held it in his own. The simple action caused Riku to blush but he eventully passed out.

Ace carried the sleeping male into his house that he shared with his friend, who was most likely out getting laid, _lucky bastard_. Ace sighed slightly, looking down at the sleeping teen in his arms. He was simply gorgeous. Ace laid Riku down on his couch and got a blanket and a pillow for him from the closet down the hall. Ace smiled as he drapped the blanket over him and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. He then walked into his room, leaving the door open, stripped then crashed onto the bed, passing out.

A/N- okay so this is the first chapter of Riku and my favorite OC. Let me know what you think… feedback is welcome even though most people don't like Ocs. Thanks.


	2. Be Careful Ri

**Disclaimer- I do not own Riku, who belongs to the creators of Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Ace who belongs to my friend.**** Everyone else is mine.**

**Warnings- Language, alcohol, abuse and yaoi love throughout**

* * *

Riku woke up with a minor headache, nothing else; thankfully, he was an Irish Wolf. Now just where the hell was he? Riku sniffed the air, hmm, demon, cologne, cigarettes, aha Ace! Wait, Ace? Damn he must have been really drunk. Slowly he got up in search of the bathroom.

Hmm an open door, Riku peered into the room. It was a bedroom Ace's infact. Oh and there was the gorgeous male now. He was lying on his back seemingly without clothing, with a dark red sheet hanging dangerously low on his hips. His one arm was sprawled out to the side and his hair was out of his peaceful looking face. Riku crept over to the side of the bed and brushed a stray hair out of his face. Suddenly Ace's hand shot up and grabbed Riku's wrist, scarring the hell out of the teen. Ace opened one deep brown eye and looked at Riku, who smiled sheepishly.

"Mm…Hey," Ace mumbled still waking up.

"Hey…bathroom?" he smiled looking as innocent as possible.

"Down the hall and to the right," Ace grumbled as he released Riku's wrist.

Riku muttered his thanks and walked away to find the bathroom. Riku did what he had to do and washed his face, trying to look less like shit. He walked out of the bathroom and found Ace sitting on the couch eating Cheesy Poofs.

"Ugh those for breakfast? You're sick!" At the comment, Ace grinned and stuck another one in his mouth. Riku made a face but sat on the couch anyway. Ace, still stuffing his face reached for the remote control and turned the TV on, sick of the quiet.

About an hour had passed before Riku decided to even look at the time. Shit it was 3 pm already! He was going to be in so much trouble with Jamal. After about ten minutes of begging the sexy demon to take him home, they were finally outside of his house. Riku smiled at Ace briefly before he opened the door to get out.

"Wait…" Ace grabbed his arm and scribbled his number down on it, in black Sharpie marker.

Riku grinned and got out of the car. As he walked up to the house all he could think about was the person he was just with, and he had to control himself not to look back at him. Riku crept into the house trying to avoid Jamal, he deffinatly did not want a lecture.

"RIKU! Get in here now!" Jamal called from the kitchen. '_Shit.' _

Riku walked into the room with his head down, "Yeah man?"

"Where were you last night?… and what is that on your arm?" Jamal looked furious.

"Uh, I was out and it's a number, a phone number," Riku grinned despite himself.

"Some random chick's number? And your grounded a week!"

"No, it's a guy's actually… wait grounded?!"

"It's a guys? Fag, two weeks!"

"That's bullshit!"

"Three weeks!"

Riku went to open his mouth again but he was struck across the face, hard. Automatically Riku drew his claws out ready to fight. Quickly Jamal backed up and pulled a bottle of liquid and a large syringe from the counter behind him. _'Was that…no… liquid silver?! Fuck!' _

"Heh, I was told that you were one of them and from what I know this will kill ya."

Riku backed up and put his claws away. Jamal smirked and made Riku go to his room. He heard the door lock and Jamal leave. _'Great, just fucking great.'_

Riku looked outside his window to make sure the asshole was gone. Which he was, thankfully. Riku walked over to the door and brought his index claw out, to try to pick the lock.

"Shit!" he slammed his fist against the door, it was bolted as well. Riku scuffed over to the mirror above his dresser, super he had a bruise across his cheek, just below the bone. He gingerly touched it and winced. Riku gave up hope that it would fade quickly and walked over to the window. He grinned when he noticed it wasn't locked. He opened the window and looked down, it was only a two story drop, no big deal. Riku dropped out of it with ease, landing on his feet with his knees slightly bent. Riku then pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number on his arm.

"Hello? Ace, it's Riku," Riku leaned against the side of the house.

"Oh, hey what's goin' on?" His voice sounded rough like he was doing something, possibly fighting.

"Uhmm, can you do me a favor?" Ace grunted in response but it sounded like a yes.

"Can you come pick me up… it's starting to rain…"

"Mhm, I'll be there," Ace hung up the phone without asking questions and Riku sat down on the damp ground, burying his head in his arms.

After about 15 minutes a clean black car pulled up in front of him. The tinted window rolled down and Ace lifted an eyebrow at him. Riku scuffed over to the car, keeping his wet hair in front of the bruise. Ace grinned as usual when Riku got into the car and shut the door.

"Where you wanna go?" Ace asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Anywhere but here," Riku looked down at his hands when Ace glanced at him, not expecting the tone of his companion's voice. Ace drove back to his own house, but when Riku went to get out Ace stopped him. Ace tenitively moved Riku's silver hair away from his face and looked at the bruise. Ace brushed his thumb over it gently, barely touching it, it looked like part of it was a burn… a silver ring maybe? The simple action caused Riku to snap his head up and his aquamarine eyes net Ace's brown ones.

"What happened?" Actual concern laced through Ace's voice and his eyes looked dark, darker than usual.

"Nothing…" At Ace's glare he continued , "the asshole I live with hit me, it's nothing to be worried about." Riku attempted to smile and went to make a joke, but Ace cut him off.

"Riku, if he hurts you again, call me or just kill him. I can… pull some strings."

Riku smiled and got out of the car, following Ace into the house. Ace stopped him when they got into the living room. He looked down and took Riku's hand in both of his own, the knuckles were swollen and most where black and blue and two were split open badly. Ace dragged him without words to the bathroom and bandaged Riku's hurt hand. Riku grinned at the demon.

"So, whatcha want to do?" Riku smiled, but snickered at Riku's question.

"If only you knew," Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked out of the small bathroom and stretched out on the couch. Ace picked up a movie and stuck it in the VCR before moving Riku and sitting down.

Riku leaned back against Ace's chest so he was between his legs. Ace had one leg against the back of the couch ad the other off the side of the couch. After a few moments Ace finally wrapped both of his arms around Riku's slim waist. Riku smiled to himself and put his arms over Ace's. Riku shifted a bit trying his best to focus on the movie Ace put in. It was some anime thing, amusing as it might be, he was horridly distracted. Riku could feel Ace's hard chest against his back and his strong, well toned arms around him.

Riku flicked his gaze up to Ace's face, he was stunning from any angle it seemed. His sharp, strong jaw line, deep eyes, okay he had to stop. Riku was getting horribly turned on, so he fixed his gaze back on the TV. Ace looked down at Riku letting a smirk spread on his face when he smelled the younger males arousal, being a demon and all his senses were strong. The younger male shifted a bit after a few moments and his face was buried into Ace's chest. His eyes were closed.

"Hey Riku," Ace poked him in the shoulder which Riku swatted at and mumbled. Ace grinned and shook his head slightly when he noticed Riku was asleep._ 'No love for anime.'_

After a few more moments Riku sighed and fidgeted a bit. The action caused Ace to look at him and laugh. Again Ace poked him.

"Wake up, kid," He grinned as Riku swatted his hand away again. Ace was getting bored, fast. The elder male tried to keep his mind from wandering to bad thoughts, not really succeeding. Eventully he took the remote to the TV and cranked the volume up, finally sucedding in waking Riku up, who immediately brought his claws out. Riku jumped when he heard Ace chuckle and lifted a slim silver eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

Riku made a humph noise and made a face at the older male behind him. Ace chuckled again, before wrapped his arms back around the teen. After the movie was over Ace reluctantly brought Riku back to the prison he was forced to call home. Before Riku got out of the car he pulled Ace into a tight embrace. The elder male tensed at first but wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him closer to himself.

"Be careful Ri," Ace whispered into his ear before he let him go. Ace watched as Riku got out of the car and climb up the side of the house and into his window before he pulled away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-thank you for those of you who have reviewed and read this. Any feedback helps and the next chapter may take longer for me to get up. Thanks… sorry they chapters are short I know… but it was over 4 pages on paper and on my computer.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Love the Beach

-1Disclaimer-I do not own Riku, he belongs to the makers of Kingdom Hearts. I also do not

Own Ace he belongs to my best friend Kitty, as does AndI. I do own Jamal.

Warnings-Yaoi M/M love, abuse, violence, language, drinking, smoking

Summary-Riku has just moved to the city with his new adoptive father. He meets a gorgeous demon named Ace. Things don't go so well all the time now.

Riku woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock going off. He rolled over and looked at the time it was 6:00 am, he had to go to school today, great. Slowly Riku dragged himself out of bed and shut off his alarm. He stretched from his toes to his fingertips, extending his claws as he did so. Riku padded to the other side of the room and found a pair of faded blue jeans and a white beater, after more digging through his clothes he found a green plaid over-shirt to go with it. Riku took his clothes and walked to the bathroom, creeping by Jamal's room, not wanting to wake him up for fear of being yelled at… or worse.

Riku stepped into the shower after making sure the door was locked and braced his one arm on the wall and let the water cascade down his smooth back. He reached over, grabbed the shampoo bottle, and slowly worked a rich lather into his silver hair. After he rinsed it out, and did the same process with the conditioner, he worked a lather up over his body. Gingerly he reached down and ran his fingertips against the head of his mostly hard member. Surpassing a groan, he massaged the head of his cock then wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke himself. Riku closed his eyes as he pumped his length, imagining it was someone else. Hot images flashed before his eyes, someone else's hand pumping him with their body pressed up behind him. Someone, no Ace, on their knees in front of him, sucking expertly on his throbbing length. Ace pressing him against the wall of the shower, his hands tangled into his silver hair, his tongue in his mouth, wet kisses down to his neck where demonic fangs brushed against his pulse, gently biting down and drawing a little blood along with a loud moan from both of them. All kinds of these images flashed through his head and his body tensed right before he came over his own hand, letting out a breathy moan.

Riku finished his shower and got dressed. He grabbed his books and walked downstairs out the front door to wait for the bus, he had about 5 minutes to waist. Riku picked up the cigarette he took from Ace the other night and sniffed it before lighting it. It wasn't a normal cig. Actually, it was closer to a clove, but Ace swore up and down he made them himself, after Riku took a drag from it, he knew he was telling the truth. Quietly he smoked the "Ace Cigarette" and waited for the bus.

Riku went through his school day as usual and tried to pay attention in class but it wasn't as easy as it should have been. With AndI, talking to him or his mind wandering it seemed impossible. Riku took down the notes that he needed and even did the work in class but his mind wasn't there and of course, Andi could tell. So at lunch he had to get an ear full.

"Riku! What's wrong with you today, your never this quiet?" Andi merely grinned when she started thinking. "It's that guy you met at the club, THAT'S IT!" she was clearly proud of herself and Riku simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Where did you pull that one from?" he asked slightly amused.

"Well, come on! For one thing you kinda have this lingering scent on you that I'm pretty sure is his and… whenever you stare into space you have that… look."

"What look?!" Riku asked, his features tinting pink.

"I can't describe it Riku, its just you I guess."

"Whatever," Riku sighed as he dug into his school food.

Later that day after school let out Riku walked over to wear the busses were, when a sleek black motorcycle pulled up near him. Riku lifted an eyebrow until he seen that it was Ace.

"Hey," Ace yelled over to him, grinning.

"Hey!" Riku called back as he walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Ace's eyes lit up, "Stealing you, come on."

Riku grinned and got on the back of his bike wrapping his arms around Ace's waist so he didn't fall off. He knew Ace was a crazy driver and dying wasn't on his to-do list.

Ace grinned to himself and sped off down the road. He took Riku down to the beach, as soon as Riku noticed this his eyes widened. Ace killed the engine to the bike and they got off. Riku looked at him with a silent question in his eyes, to which Ace just shrugged and tried to look like he had no idea that Riku would even like it here. Riku looked back at him and quickly ran down to the beach, Ace shook his head and followed him. Riku ran down to the edge of the shoreline and took off his over shirt, his sneaker and socks, then he took off his beater and ran into the water. Ace smiled and sat down taking off his shoes and socks so he could walk on the beach barefoot. Riku came up from under water grinning like a madman at Ace. As soon as Riku started towards him, Ace got up and backed away.

"Oh no you don't… Riku!" Ace pulled off his black t-shirt and started to run away from the teen. Riku followed after him and grabbed the elder male around the waist and dragged him into the water. As soon as he got him there Riku pushed him under the water. Ace came a second later and attacked Riku, throwing his body at him and throwing Riku off balance. Once Riku was underwater Ace ran back to shore with Riku close behind him. Ace turned around to see if Riku was close to him and Riku tackled him to the ground, pressing the elder's arms down with his own. Ace struggled a bit but Riku pressed his full weight down onto him. Riku looked down at Ace's face and their eyes met. Riku was suddenly aware of their wet, bare chests touching and their wet clothed crotches against one another. Riku was also aware of how painfully hard he was, but when Ace shifted his hips slightly Riku felt that Ace was as well. While Riku was lost in la-la land Ace broke one arm free and brought it up to Riku's face, his thumb caressed his cheekbone and Riku's ocean green eyes fluttered closed. Ace leaned up into Riku farther and caught his lips with his own. Ace's brown eyes slid closed as Riku's free hand tangled into his hair pulling the blue part out of his face. Slowly Ace parted his lips and ran his tongue along Riku's bottom lip, silently asking for permission, which Riku granted and met Ace's tongue with his own. Riku quietly gasped into Ace's mouth when he gently sucked on his tongue and tangled his hand into Riku's hair. Smoothly Ace rolled his hips, grinding against Riku's clothed erection. Riku broke the kiss and trailed his hot tongue down Ace's neck until he reached his pulse point. Riku fixed his mouth over it and nibbled and licked the spot on Ace's neck. Ace tilted his head to the side and moaned softly. Riku bit down gently and Ace moaned a bit louder. Somewhere during this Riku let go of Ace's other arm and was now using it to hold himself up a bit. Ace slid both of his arms around Riku's shoulders and dragging his blunt nails down his back.

"Mm… Riku…" Ace breathed against him as Riku moved down to Ace's collarbone.

"Hmm?" Riku licked and bit his collarbone, not letting his fangs slide out like he wanted to.

Ace rolled his hips into Riku's again, earning a groan from the younger male. Ace quickly shifted his weight and flipped them so he was on top of Riku, which earned him a yelp. Ace grinned mischievously before he brought his mouth down to Riku's. Ace pulled back and caught Riku's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it, earning another groan from him. Ace let go of Riku's lip and pulled back to look at the younger male's face.

Riku looked up at Ace's smiling face, "What?" Ace simply shook his head and bit down on Riku's shoulder.

"Mmm, Ace…" Ace smiled against him, loving the sound of his name rolling off Riku's lips like that.

Ace slowly kissed and licked his way down Riku's body, stopping only to nip and lick both of Riku's nipples. Riku gasped. Ace ran his hot tongue down Riku's chest and swirled his tongue in Riku's naval. Ace flicked his gaze up to Riku's face, seeing the light blush on his cheeks and his slightly parted lips he undid Riku's pants with his teeth. Ace slid Riku's pants down along with his boxers. Ace slid his tongue around the head of Riku's slightly leaking member, licking up the drops of pre cum that gathered there. Riku moaned and fought not to buck his hips into the hot dampness. Soon Ace slid his mouth around Riku and moved down to take all of him in his mouth and partically in his throat. Riku moaned loudly at the feelings he was experiencing. Ace lifted his head back up and let his lips slide up to the head of Riku's hard penis, before deep-throating him once more. Slowly Ace started to bob his head and he swirled his tongue around Riku eliciting a groan from Riku.

"God yes… Ace… uhhn…" Riku bucked his hips slightly causing Ace to have to swallow around him. Making Riku moan again. Ace bobbed his head again and again. He then reached down and started to gently kneed Riku's sac. Ace's other hand gripped his hip so Riku didn't choke him. Riku thread his fingers through Ace's hair and moaned, feeling himself getting close.

"Oh… fu fuck…Ace, I'm gunna…cum…" Riku tightened his hold on Ace's hair.

Ace moaned around Riku's length and pulled back enough to whisper huskily, "Cum for me," and he slid his mouth back down to the base of Riku's length and started to swallow around him.

"Uh…ugh.. A-Ace!" Riku moaned loudly as he shot his seed down Ace's throat. Ace pulled back once Riku was done and licked his lips. Once Ace licked any thing he missed off of Riku's softening penis and tucked him back into his pants to crawled up Riku's sweat coated body and pressed his mouth to Riku's. Riku sighed contently and wrapped his arms around him kissing him back. Ace pulled back and dragged him to his feet, only then did they remember where they were.

"Ace, as much as I enjoyed that… we're on a public BEACH!" Riku was blushing like crazy as he looked around, noticing some people's stares. Ace just wrapped his arm around Riku and grabbed their shirts and shoes and led them back to the bike. Ace got on his bike with Riku on the back and drove away from the beach. Riku buried his head against Ace's strong shoulder. What had possed him to do that on the beach… in the middle of the day no less. Still… it was exciting and amazing. Ace pulled his bike up to Riku's house and killed the engine. Riku got off the bike just before Ace pulled him into a quick kiss.

Riku broke away smiling, "Yano, he's not home… so its just me here today."

Ace grinned, "So I'm guessing you want company… being me?"

"Mhm, if you want to I mean you don't have to or anything."

Ace smiled and said "okay I guess I can come in."

Riku led Ace into the house through the front door and upstairs. Riku put both of their shirts in the hamper to be washed before he walked back to the hall way where Ace was standing.

"Hey, do you care if I shower?" Riku grinned and picked at the sand that clung to him.

"Only if you leave me here like this," Ace said indicating to the sand all over his body.

Riku smiled and walked into the bathroom. Riku left the door open as he peeled off his pants and stepped into the shower, turning it on. Riku let the warm water wash away the sand from his body as he heard Ace from the hall way.

"Hey, way to forget about me,"

Riku chuckled and called back to him, "Join me."

Ace padded into the bathroom and took his pants off before stepping into the shower behind Riku. Ace grabbed the bar of soap and got all of the sand off of himself before he let his eyes roam over Riku. Ace licked his upper lip and wrapped his arms around the teen. Riku sighed and leaned back into the man behind him. Ace looked down at him and kissed the top of his head. Ace pressed his wet body flush against Riku from behind, elickting a whimper from the silver-haired teen. Riku could feel Ace's hard cock against his ass, shit he was big, well compared to the other guy he had been with. Riku spun around in Ace's arms and kissed him, hard. Riku pressed himself against Ace feeling their erections rub together, making Ace growl in his throat. Riku shivered when he did that.

"What's wrong?" Ace pulled away to look down at the teen.

"Nothing, that was really hot," Riku grinned and kissed Ace again. Ace slid his hands to Riku's hips and gripped them tightly pulling him tighter against himself. Ace ground his hips into Riku's causing them both to groan. Riku pulled back from Ace and shut the water off, before he dragged them back into his room. Riku shut and locked his door before he pushed Ace against it and kissed him harder. Riku ground himself against Ace, driving him wild.

"Riku, I want you," Ace mumbled huskily against Riku's ear, before sucking his pierced earlobe into his mouth. Riku moaned at the blatent way Ace expressed his want and the feel of his licking his ear. Ace dragged Riku to the bed, and covered Riku's body with his own. Riku moaned and drug his nails over Ace's back.

"Riku… please…" Ace panted in-between kisses, "Need to be in you."

Riku didn't know what to do, he'd never been a bottom. Ace pulled away and looked at Riku's face.

"You've never…" Ace started. Riku shook his head. Ace silently mouthed 'Oh' and went to get off of Riku when he was stopped.

"Make me feel good…" Riku whispered to his lover.

"Of course I will, I wont let it hurt, promise," Ace kissed him tangeling his tongue with Riku's. Ace murmured against Riku's lips, "Get lube."

Riku pulled back from the kiss and reached into his bed side drawer pulling out a small tube of KY lubrication. Ace put some on two of his fingers and slid one into Riku. Gently he worked one finger in and out of Riku after he left the teen get used to it. Slowly he moved his hand in and out of the male beneath him. Ace added another finger causing Riku slight discomfort. He scissored his fingers gently stretching Riku's tight hole. Ace looked down at Riku seeing the look of pain across his face, Ace curled his fingers expertly brushing against Riku's prostate. The younger male moaned when Ace brushed his fingers against it again. Soon Ace removed his fingers from Riku, who whimpered at the loss. Ace chuckled before he put a generous amount of lube on his hard cock. Slowly Ace stroked himself, coating all of himself with the lube, Riku's eyes were fixed on Ace's movements, fighting the urge to stroke himself. Ace grinned at Riku and bent to kiss him while he placed the tip of his cock at Riku's opening.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked meeting Riku's eyes. He nodded in response and wrapped his legs around Ace's waist. Ace pressed his mouth over Riku's as he slowly sheathed himself all the way into Riku. Ace held still within his lover, even though he wanted to fuck him into the ground, he didn't want to cause Riku any unwanted pain.

Slowly Riku started to calm down and gave Ace the okay to move. He started to move shallowly in Riku and he slightly angled his hips to he could brush against Riku's prostate. Once he did Riku cried out pleasure mixing with pain.

"Oh f-fuck!" Riku wrapped his arms around Ace's neck his claws out and he dug them lightly into Ace's shoulder causing the elder male to moan loud. Ace pushed into Riku farther than before and Riku yelled, "A-ACE!" The elder male groaned at his name being called like that and thrust into Riku as deep as he could. Sweat was beginning to drip off of both their bodies.

"Ace…faster," Riku moaned out, to which Ace complied quickly fucking him faster and slightly harder. Ace leaned down and kissed Riku again, roughly. Ace started to thrust into Riku faster and harder than before, making Riku moan with every thrust.

"Uhnn… Ace, Ace, uh… I'm so close… uh," Riku moaned louder when Ace reached down between them and began to roughly stroke Riku in time with his thrusts. Soon Ace's hard thrusts became erratic, but he held back enough so he didn't hurt the smaller male. Riku thrust his hips to meet Ace's thrusts and his pumping hand making Ace cry out in pleasure.

"OH…FUCK…Ace…ACE!" Riku yelled Ace's name as he came all over his chest and Ace's hand.

"Oh Fuck! Riku," Ace thrust hard and deep into him two more times then buried himself to the hilt in Riku and came, spilling himself into Riku, making the younger male moan at the feeling. Slowly Ace pulled out of Riku and collapsed ontop of him, not minding the cum that coated both of them.

"Mm… enjoy yourself?" Ace murmered against Riku's neck.

"Amazing," Riku whispered and kissed Ace on the cheek. Ace reached down and pulled the sheet up over them before he slid off of Riku's chest and onto his back.He tugged Riku into his arms and sighed contently as Riku laid his head down on his chest and wrapped his arms around him midsection. Ace looked down at Riku, not expecting the warm feeling that surrounded his heart when he looked at the sleeping teen. For now Ace shrugged it off and closed his eyes as well.

A/N-Thank you for your reviews. They encourage me to write.


	4. Bad Times

-1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Riku or Ace.**

**Warnings- Abuse, slight rape, yaoi (m/m love) **

Riku's eyes snapped open at the sound of a car door slamming out front. Slowly he looked at the clock it was 7:30, shit Jamal wasn't supposed to be home all night. He looked over at the gorgeous male next to him, Ace was barely opening his eyes and he still had his arms around Riku's midsection. This was probably the reason he woke up when Riku did. Ace looked up contently at his lover.

"Hey, what's up?" Ace smiled lazily.

"Ace, he's home… Jamal's home! What am I gunna do?" Riku was seriously worried. Moreover, Ace knew it.

"Ri, relax I can sneak out and he won't even have to know I was here, its okay." Ace sat up and leaned his chin on Riku's shoulder, dipping his head slightly to kiss it.

"Okay, I wish you could just stay here with me," Riku sighed.

"Well… maybe I can sneak back in later, you know just to see you," Ace smiled and kissed his shoulder again.

"That'd be awesome," Riku said before he turned his head and caught Ace's lips with his own.

"Mm… you have this taste…that's just…you, I like it," Ace grinned and went to kiss Riku again but he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs a beat after Riku did. Both of them looked around for their clothing and Riku ended up putting on Ace's hoodie and Ace put on Riku's shirt but they were dressed and decent looking. Jamal knocked on his door.

"Riku, what are you doing?" he didn't sound pissed, but he didn't sound sober either, which was never a good thing.

"Uhm just doing my homework…why?" While he talking he shooed Ace out the window. Ace slowly made his way down the side of the house onto his bike and rode away.

"Just wondering…Shit why do those bikes haveta be so loud…." his sentence trailed off and we stumbled back to his room. Riku sighed thankfully and unlocked his bedroom door so he wouldn't get bitched at later for it and laid down in bed. Riku took off his hoodie, well Ace's and held it to himself. A voice in his head… like a conscience nagged him, _Falling your so falling for him…_ As much as Riku denied it, he knew it was true. Riku sighed and found pj bottoms before he padded to the bathroom to wash the dried remains of their 'fun' off of himself.

Riku quickly showered and wrapped his towel around his waist before heading back to his room. On his way back he was stopped by Jamal's drunken slurring that was supposed to be speech.

"What're you doin?" He slurred in attempt to try to sound almost…alluring maybe? Riku didn't know, nor did he want to.

"Going back to my room, night," Riku quickly started to walk back to his room.

"Well, why don't I join you!" Jamal tried to get up but fell back down and cursed loudly. At this point Riku ran back to his room and locked the door. Quickly Riku got dressed and opened the window slightly incase Ace came back tonight. He really hoped he would. Soon.

Riku sat down on the edge of his bed, listening. Soon enough he heard footsteps out side his door. He heard and loud bang against his door and muffled slurs of Jamal trying to let him in. Riku yelled back at him and pulled himself against the wall. After a few minutes he heard another bang against his door and then somehow or another it was forced open. Riku bared his teeth and his claws the instant Jamal staggered into his room. Riku leapt to his feet ready to fight the drunk away when he froze. Jamal pulled out a syringe filled with liquid silver. He also had a knife in his other hand. Jamal snickered and Riku growled his eyes flashing with anger, but he backed away slowly.

"Heh, what's the matter boy? Thought you would want to play." Jamal advanced on him when Riku swung out at him only to meet the blade of the knife at his throat. It wasn't cutting into him not yet but Christ it was burning. Fuck silver!

"AH FUCK!" Riku screamed when the blade cut slightly into his throat. Jamal smiled and slammed Riku's small form into the wall and he dragged the blade down his throat. As soon as Riku struggled Jamal cut Riku's side deep, again Riku screamed. The very drunken Jamal put the syringe into his mouth and used his free hand to grab Riku's private area with the blade pressed against his neck so if Riku moved he'd be dead. After a few moments of groping he forced the termmoring Riku onto his knees, before he unzipped his pants. Jamal slurred to Riku to suck.

"Go fuck yourself!" Riku spat at the man. From somewhere Jamal pulled a rope out and tied Riku's hands behind his back. Jamal then thrust his penis into Riku's face. When Riku refused he took the knife and dug it against his throat. Slowly Riku took Jamal into his mouth. Riku was tempted to bite but he feared for his life, so he just sucked on him quickly trying to get him off. After a few moments Jamal pulled himself out and came all over Riku's ashamed face. Slowly Jamal walked out of the room, leaving Riku lying there onto the floor. After a few moments the car pulled out of the drive way and Riku hoped that he would die.

Riku laid there for a while, loosing track of time until he heard someone coming up the window, panicking Riku got up and tried to undo the binding that held his hands. Slowly Ace jumped threw the window with a blood red rose in his teeth. He smiled then faltered when he saw Riku. Immediately Ace ran over to him and cut the ropes with his pocketknife. As soon as Riku's hands were free Riku pushed away from Ace, who grabbed him on his shoulders.

"Riku, Riku it's me, its Ace… relax…I'll take care of you, its okay," Ace said in the most soothing way he could. Slowly Riku relaxed and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck, crying. Slowly Ace took Riku to the bathroom and dug threw his medical supplies finally finding something to wrap around Riku's neck. Quickly Ace took off Riku's shirt and got the cum off of his face and cleaned and bandaged Riku's side. Slowly Riku's tense body relaxed and he wrapped his arms back around Ace. Ace sighed and held him closer being gentle as possible even though his eyes were filling with rage. Riku looked up at him and spoke softly.

"Ace, I…I can't s-stay here, not when he's drinking." Riku held back another wave of tears. Ace wrapped his arm around him and led him back to his room. Slowly Ace sat Riku down on the bed and grabbed Riku's school things and led Riku outside. Ace led him down the road to where his car was parked and put Riku in the passenger seat before they drove away.

Ace stopped the car outside of his house and got out of the car with Riku at his side. Quietly he led the teen upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. Slowly Riku lay down on the bed after taking his sneakers off. After a few moments Ace came back into the room with a wet washcloth, he thoroughly made sure all of that asshole semen was off Riku. Afterwards Riku looked up at Ace who was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall.

"Thank you," Riku said in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. Ace looked down at him and pulled him into his arms. Ace felt Riku relax and he wrapped his arms over Ace's. Slowly Riku kissed Ace's arms causing Ace to smile. Slowly Ace relaxed onto his back with Riku still in his arms. Ace brought his hand up to Riku's face and ran it along his cheek.

"I care a lot for you Riku, just know that," Ace slowly kissed Riku's lips, slowly breaking it and kissing his forehead. Riku rested the side of his face on Ace's chest with Ace's strong arms wrapped around him protectively. Eventually Riku closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. Ace looked down at him and smiled sadly. Why was the only thought that crossed his mind.

Riku awoke yelling out in fright but was quickly soothed by Ace.

"Babe, calm down, its okay, it's not real," Ace sat up and wrapped his arms around Riku. Slowly Riku calmed down his breathing returning to normal. Riku looked at Ace and apologized before he kissed him on the cheek. Riku went to lie back down but he caught sight of the clock, it was 7:30 am. He had to go to school. Ace stretched and let go of Riku to do so. Slowly Riku made his way out of bed and stretched. Ace looked at him and then remembered that Riku was still in school. Therefore, he got up and found Riku a shirt he could wear and gave him his hoodie he took back from Riku. Riku got dressed and pulled his hair up, gingerly he removed the bandages and looked at the cut in the mirror. Ace walked up and replaced it with a smaller clean one. Riku looked at Ace and smiled before he kissed him. Ace gently kissed him back and placed his hands on the small of Riku's back.

Eventually they made their way outside and got into Ace's car. Ace drove Riku to school and kissed him before he got out of the car. Riku walked into the school occasionally looking back at his lover's car.

Riku went through the day ignoring the looks people gave him about the bandage including Andi. he just didn't want to deal with people today, things were hard enough. Once the school day ended he walked outside when Ace pulled up in his sleek car. A couple of girls stopped to stare at the man in the car but giggled furiously when Riku got into the car. Ace smirked and drove away from the school. Despite Riku's wishes he took him back to Riku's house and followed him inside, ready to kill anyone that so much as looked at Riku. Ace followed Riku up to his room where he showed Riku the new lock he bought for his door and gave him a small piece of paper with something written on it. Riku looked at it and didn't understand.

"It's a spell of sorts, it'll keep people from entering your room unless you give them permission."

Riku mouthed the word Oh and kissed Ace running his tongue along Ace's lower lip. After a few moments Ace broke the embrace reluctantly before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ri, I have to go, work calls," He flashed Riku a quick smile before he leapt out the window. Riku sighed and sat down on his bed. Slowly Riku recited the incantation and a semi-clear barrier formed around his room and disappeared. Riku smiled to himself and lay back on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and let his mind wander. He really wanted Jamal to die, but he didn't understand, maybe he had some kind of problem when he drank, because he was nice enough normally. Then his thoughts shifted to Ace, he knew they weren't a couple but it was still nice to have someone around who cared like that. Riku sighed again; he was falling in love with this man he hardly knew anything about. Oh well, he could change that last part. Besides, he didn't think Ace would mind. At least he was always there for him, even if a little late to be his 'savior.' Riku let his eyes slide closed. He relaxed until he heard the front door open and Jamal walk in. Riku froze listening, Jamal walked up the stairs and knocked on Riku's door, well tried to, and he couldn't even touch it. Riku didn't know what happened but he heard Jamal walk away and he let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you Ace," he whispered as if the demon could hear him.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews!**


	5. Fun

-1**Warnings- Yaoi M/M, language, **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… blah.**

The weeks passed by smoothly. Nothing bad had happened to him in a while, the main reason being that Ace had given him the means to keep the drunken Jamal out. Of course, the weekends were always something to look forward to, clubbing with Andi and the occasional Ace. And yet again it was Friday, club time!

Riku this time didn't meet Andi at the door; he went straight into it, immediately heading over to the bar to get a drink. Riku got his classic cherry vodka on the rocks. After taking a sip of it, he leaned back with his back to the bar and stretched it, showing off some of his tanned skin. Riku was wearing tight black leather pants with a pair of Ace's black buckled combat boots. His shirt showed his hips and a triangle of skin showing his naval and part of his muscular chest along with his well-toned arms. He had thick charcoal eyeliner on and a small amount of silver glitter in his long hair. He was hot, n he knew it.

Riku downed the rest of his drink and made a face at the burning sensation it left him with. He looked about for a bit and seen many of people's eyes on him, then it felt it, the look he'd been waiting for. Riku smirked and followed the intense brown eyes. Suddenly Riku lost the feeling, he wasn't there anymore. Then strong bare arms wrapped around his waist.

"Miss me already?" Ace's warm breath reached his neck causing the teen to involuntarily shiver.

"What makes you say that?" Riku wrapped one hand up behind Ace's head, intertwining his fingers through his hair.

Ace smirked slightly, "Well the way you're dressed has to be to get my attention…right?"

Riku moved slightly against the older man before he spoke, "You'll just have to find out won't you, right now we're dancing." Riku then proceeded to lead Ace out to the dance floor.

Ace grinned and moved his lean body against Riku to the rhythm. Riku let out a loud gasp as he moved his body against his partners. Slowly they picked up the pace of their dance, their bodies seeming to become one. Riku tightened his grip on Ace's hair causing the elder male to growl in his throat, which in turn sent sensations down Riku's body. Slowly Riku ground himself against Ace, feeling everything through his tight pants. Riku let his claws slide out and let his fangs elongate. Ace noticed this quickly and he pressed against him harder. Soon the song ended and both of the males were getting cheers and looks from the surrounding people.

Riku smirked and pulled Ace down for a kiss. Ace smiled at Riku, his brown eyes shining. Slowly Riku dragged his hand down Ace's neck to his side and finally off him, leaving light scratch marks as he went. Ace only tightened his grip on Riku's hips. Riku led Ace back to the bar and finally Ace let go of the younger male to sit down at the bar. Both of them ordered drinks and this time Riku got something fruity that wasn't vodka.

Riku sipped his Fuzzy Naval and glanced over at Ace, who was drinking Jack Daniels. Ace looked back at him and grinned before he lent over to place a soft kiss on Riku's neck, earning a sigh from him.

"AWWW HOW CUTE!! RIKU!" it was Andi "oh joyous" he muttered to himself. Ace looked up at the pretty female who slung her arm around Riku's neck. "So, who's your friend?"

Ace looked over at her and grinned, "Hi, I'm Ace," she was a vampire… interesting.

"I'm Andi! Ace what? There's no way your like Cher!" She was peppy. Beyond peppy.

"Ace Spade, don't ask." He grinned at them, as he watched the look of 'I want to die' cross Riku's face.

"ANDI!" Riku spoke up finally, "I love yah, you know it, but I'm gunna kill you," Riku smiled at her but she didn't even look offended.

"Ooh, okay have fun…Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she winked as she walked away and Riku smiled apologetically at Ace, who merely grinned.

"Sorry about that man. She's a little crazy," Riku smiled apologetically at Ace.

"It's alright. She seems fun, not to mention kinda cute," Ace chuckled and ducked the swing that came at his head before he took another swig from his drink.

"You're an ass you know that right?" Riku grinned playfully.

"Yup!"

"Mm, Ace?" Riku asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Ace spun in his chair to face him.

"What are we… like… I don't know," Riku dropped his eyes. "What am I to you?"

Ace sighed and let his grin falter for a second, " I'm not sure. We're friends… lovers even. I don't know. I know the thought of you being with someone else is enough to make me want to kill something. Sides would you even want to seriously date me?" he grinned again.

Riku finally looked up at Ace, "Why would I have brought it up if I didn't want to?"

"True… you're clever. Well then Ri I'm asking you out!"

"Was that even a question?" Riku chuckled.

"Not really, it was more like a 'you don't have an option' kind of thing." Ace laughed a bit.

"Well then you have my answer," Riku leaned over and kissed his lover, well technically his boyfriend, but the term didn't even describe it, not really.

Ace smiled, grabbed Riku's hand and stood up, pulling Riku to his feet as well.

"We're dancing" Ace stated, still smiling, before he pulled Riku to him kissing him passionately.

Finally, Riku was drug to the dance floor… well he wasn't forced as much as Ace would like to make out but it still resulted in them dancing.

Riku's warm body was pressed hard against Ace's as they moved like liquid fire to the rhythm of the music. Ace drug one hand up off Riku's hip and up through his hair, which he moved back but kept his hand there. Ace kissed Riku with a needy passionate kiss, seemingly claiming him. Riku gasped slightly and blushed when he heard Ace chuckle.

"You're such an ass, you know that?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but I'm yours," Ace smiled and kissed him again.

Riku grinned and pulled himself away from Ace to go back to the bar with his lover behind him.

"What are you doin'?" Ace asked placing his hands on Riku's hips as he stood in front of him.

"Hmm? I'm standing here with you and I'm sick of dancing, thought we could do something else?" Riku looked up acting cute as possible.

"What do you have in mind, Ri?" Ace placed a light kiss on Riku's neck.

"Well, thought we could go somewhere, do something…" Riku grinned and ran his hands up Ace's chest and down his arms. Ace's eyes darkened slightly as he pulled Riku to him roughly.

"Then let's go."

Riku let Ace lead him out of the club and over to his bike. The two males got on the bike and Ace pulled out of the parking lot. Ace maneuvered his bike between cars at about 90 mph. Riku clung to him and buried his head in Ace's shoulder, not wanting to look out at the city blurring past him. Riku was practically yelping when Ace went in between cars like it was nothing.

Finally, they made it to Ace's place without colliding with a vehicle. Riku got off the bike, still slightly shaking, followed by Ace who merely grinned. Once he noticed Riku's shaking his smile softened and he gently pulled him into his arms. Riku returned the embrace and finally looked up at his lover's face. Ace smiled and pulled Riku inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about scaring you on the bike Ri," Ace said apologetically.

"I I wasn't scared… okay so I was but the weaving in between cars thing?! You were trying to kill me weren't you."

"No I just wanted to get back here, with you."

Riku smiled and kissed Ace gently on the lips. Ace smiled and pulled Riku closer to himself. Ace took both of Riku's hands in his and led him to his room. Riku giggled despite himself and kissed him again.

"Ace," Riku spoke in a soft voice as he back up to the bed, "come here."

Said demon followed Riku to the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him. Ace used one arm to hold himself up and the other trailed down the side of Riku's body. Riku mewled against his lover's lips giving Ace the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Riku sucked on his tongue then he slid his own against it.

Ace moaned and gripped Riku's side tightly.

"God Riku…" Ace murmured.

Riku giggled and pulled Aces shirt off along with his own. Ace growled in the back of his throat, which caused Riku to shiver and bite down on Aces lower lip. Riku slid his delicate but strong hands down his lover's chest, dragging his nails lightly over Aces skin.

Ace shivered and claimed Riku's mouth again. Slowly Ace licked and kissed his way down Riku's slim body.

"Oh shit… Ace…" Riku gasped under Ace's touches.

"Hmm?" Ace looked up at Riku while he ran his tongue along his waistline, just under the top of his pants.

"Mm… Tease," Riku purred as he looked at his lover with half lidded eyes.

"Hmm," was the only response Riku got before Ace removed his clothing and took his member in his mouth. Riku moaned and gripped Ace's hair.

"Ace…mmm…. Wait, I-I want to…" Riku was writhing.

Ace looked up at his lover and stopped what he was doing. Slowly Riku caught his breath and spoke nervously.

"I-I wanted to uhm…well I wanted to know if I could top you," Riku looked at his lover with big eyes and a bright red blush across his face.

"W-what?" Ace looked at him with a shocked look.

"Just this one time?"

"K," Ace sighed and crawled back up Riku to kiss him.

Riku kissed Ace hard then slipped out from under him and pinned Ace with his back to the bed. Riku bit down on Ace's neck just breaking the skin Riku drew the blood into his mouth causing Ace to moan. Riku licked the wound closed and gently slid his body down Ace's. After looking up at Ace, Riku slid his clothing off so they were both nude. Slowly Riku moved down and took the head of Ace's cock in his mouth.

"Mm… Ri…oh shit… are you… okay with this?"

Riku looked up and slid his mouth farther down the throbbing length. Slowly Riku swirled his tongue around the head and shaft. Upon Ace's encouraging moan he took all of Ace's length in his mouth and sucked. Riku brought his head up and licked the slit of it before his eyes met Ace's.

"Get me lube," Riku purred at his lover.

Ace handed him the KY lube and tried to relax. Riku smeared lube on his index finger and worked it past the tight ring of muscle of Ace's opening. Slowly he worked his slim finger in and out of Ace before he added the second one. Ace whimpered but didn't have Riku stop. Slowly Riku dipped his head down and took Ace's cock in his mouth again and kept his hand pumping in and out of him.

"Uhnn…fuck," Ace groaned loudly.

Riku removed his fingers from Ace along with his mouth and he looked up at him.

"Are you okay, hun?" When Ace nodded he spoke again, "Here get up I want you to ride me."

Ace did as he was told and moved so Riku could lie down on his back. Riku pulled Ace onto his lap and kissed both of his hands. Riku gripped Ace's hips and guided his cock into him. As Riku sheathed himself he kissed his chest.

"Oh…fuck Ri," Ace almost had tears running down his face.

"It's okay babe…if you want we can stop…anytime," Riku panted.

"N-no its okay."

Gently Riku rocked his hips up into Ace. Slowly Ace began to lift himself up and back down on Riku, who gripped his hips but let Ace stay in control. Ace began to move faster and Riku angled his hips just enough to brush against his prostate. Riku began to meet his thrusts letting out breathy moans.

Riku looked up at his lover and he grabbed his cock and pumped him. Ace's head was thrown back his blue devil lock clung to his face. His luscious lips were slightly parted and a light blush covered his cheeks. Riku bit his own lip and his stroked Ace faster.

"Uhhhnnn…Ri…gunna cum…"

Riku moaned in encouragement and pushed into him harder. Soon Ace cried out and came all over himself and Riku. Riku moaned and buried himself in Ace and came. All the while moaning Ace's name.

Riku pulled out of Ace panting and smiled at his lover. Riku looked down and licked the cum off Ace's chest then giggled. Ace smiled weakly at him as Riku got up and got a dirty shirt to wipe the cum off his chest. Riku crawled back into bed with Ace and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently.

"It was good Ri but… I'm a top," Ace smiled apologetically at him.

"It's okay, I like you better that way I think," Riku kissed him again.

"Night babe," Riku mumbled as he kissed him.

"Night Ri," Ace smiled gently… oh yeah, he was really starting to care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Ace isn't mine he's Kitty's. The song Better Together is by Jack Johnson the second song is Here (In Your arms) by HelloGoodbye.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, language… violence**

* * *

Riku woke up to the sound of Ace singing loudly in the shower.

"_Yeah, it's always better when we're together MMM,_

_We're somewhere in-between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm_

_I believe in memories they look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time,_

_And there is no, no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words_

_I could say But I will still tell you one thing_

_, We're better together_…"

Riku stretched and smiled, he was enjoying listening to his lover belt out the lyrics to such a lovey song. Ace chose that moment to stop singing, because the song ended and walk into the bedroom with a towel around his waste. He grinned down at his lover.

"Mornin' sunshine, sleep well?" Ace rummaged around for a pair of clean boxers.

"Hm? Oh yeah I did actually. Nice song by the way," Riku smiled.

"Oh… you heard that? Heh…"

"Babe I think the whole block heard that," Riku laughed.

"Oh…well… I have the day off today and I was thinking we could go out later," Ace smiled as he chucked his towel at Riku.

"Hey!" Riku threw the towel to the side before he got up and wrapped his arms around Ace, who was still damp from the shower.

"Ace…" Riku murmured as he kissed his lover's shoulder. Ace turned and kissed him, threading his hand into Riku's silver tresses.

"Riku, can I get dressed?" Ace asked as he held Riku to himself.

"Nope, not if I'm not dressed," Riku was indeed still nude from the night before.

Ace grinned and kissed him harder, pressing their bodies together. Gently Ace slid his hands up Riku's sides and cupped his face, Riku mewled at the touches.

Ace broke the kiss and spoke softly, almost fearfully, "I…love you, Riku."

Riku smiled gently and kissed his lover again, "Love you too, Ace."

Ace grinned and kissed Riku again, more passionately. Riku whimpered as Ace nuzzled his neck, placing light kisses from his ear to his shoulder.

"Love you, everything about you…the way you taste…way your skin feels…" Ace murmured in between kisses. Mentally he slapped himself for letting it all bubble to the surface like that. He hadn't felt these emotions, this intensity in so long. He peered up at Riku; he was blushing furiously and was clinging to Ace for dear life.

"Ace, your making me blush," Riku dropped his head, letting his long hair fall in front of his face.

Ace looked up at him and moved his silver hair back, kissing him passionately.

"Don't hide…" Ace kissed him again.

"Sorry… wanna go back to bed?" Riku smiled innocently.

Ace grinned, led him back to his bed, and pulled Riku on top of him. Riku's blush was still there and it made Ace smile, he caused Riku to blush, this usually calm young man, was blushing like a virgin.

"Ace…" Riku spoke softly as he shifted on top of him.

The small movement caused Ace to growl softly and roll his hips into Riku's.

"Ace…" Riku whimpered.

"If you keep saying my name like that you won't be straddling my waist anymore."

Riku grinned and leaned down to kiss Ace's collarbone, when they heard a disgusted noise from Ace's door.

"Fuck do you have to do that?! I mean Jesus at least shut the damn door! For fucks sake!" the man yelled.

Riku immediately slipped off Ace and under the sheets of his lover's bed. Ace growled angrily at the intruder.

"Saix! Fuck off!" When the blue haired man didn't move Ace yelled again, "Go away!"

Saix chuckled and pulled the door closed as he walked away.

Riku looked over at Ace who was still slightly upset at his roommate and kissed him on his shoulder.

"Relax, he's gone and you're in bed with me. It can't get much better than that." Riku smiled and kissed him.

"Mm I guess you're right," Ace smiled and kissed him back.

"Riku." Ace spoke softly as he crawled on top of said male.

"Ace, love you," Riku whispered in between kisses.

"Love you too." Ace smiled and slipped his way down Riku's body, altering kisses and licks all the down.

Riku whimpered as he watched his lover.

"God Ace please," Riku whimpered.

"Please what?" Ace grinned.

"F-fuck me," Riku growled.

Ace smiled and crawled back up Riku's body kissing his neck feverishly. Riku moaned and tilted his head to the side to give him more access to his neck. Ace bit down on Riku's neck, licking lightly.

"Ahh!" Riku cried out as Ace's hand suddenly gripped his length. Ace moved in between Riku's legs and continued pumping his member as he wet his fingers. Ace slid his index finger into his lover's tight opening.

After a few moments of prepping his lover, Ace sheathed himself into Riku's warmth. Ace let his eyes flutter closed as he let Riku become accustomed to being filled with him again. A few moments later Ace moved with him causing Riku to sigh loudly.

Within 30 minutes, Riku was seeing colors and was moaning deeply.

"Ace, babe. Gunna cum…fuck," Riku looked up at his lover his lips slightly parted. The silver-haired teen dug his nails into Ace's back and he let his fangs slip out. As soon as Riku started to cum, he bit down on Ace's neck, piercing the skin and drawing a bit of blood.

The feeling to Riku claiming him was too much for Ace. He came deep within his lover, softly sighing his name. Ace collapsed on top of the beautiful, panting Riku.

"Mm," Ace sighed as he pulled out of his lover and laid on his back, pulling Riku to him.

The younger male smiled softly, "Sorry about the…bite thing. You won't be turned or anything, but you knew that…"

"Relax, it was hot. Besides it was like primal right?"

Riku blushed slightly, "Heh…yeah it was. I don't know, I just sort of claimed you…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm, that's okay with me." Ace smiled and kissed him tenderly.

Riku looked down at him and giggled.

"What?" Ace looked at his lover like he was crazy.

"You need to shower again, love."

Ace looked down at his chest and at Riku, oh yeah a shower was needed. Ace sighed and kissed Riku again before he got up.

Riku was pulled to his feet and into Ace's arms. Ace held him for a moment before he grabbed a towel for Riku and one for himself as he led Riku to the bathroom.

After the two males showered and got dressed Ace looked over at Riku. "Hey Ri what's up? You look sad."

"I need to go home, at least to change my clothes. I-I don't want to run into Jamal…" Riku spoke softly.

Ace sighed and pulled Riku into his arms. Riku wrapped his arms around Ace as he buried his face in Ace's shoulder.

"I'll go with you. And if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll kill him. I mean that Riku," Ace stroked his lover's silver hair gently.

"Okay, I love you Ace," Riku tilted his head slightly so he could see him.

Ace grinned and led him outside and into his car. "Ace, don't kill me please," Riku grinned as he turned on the radio. Riku flipped through the stations until a song he liked burst through the speakers.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

"I hate you," Ace smiled at his lover's choice of music. Ace pulled up to Riku's house and got out of the car with him.

Riku looked really nervous and he glanced up at Ace, who smiled and took his hand in his own.

Quietly the couple snuck into the house. Riku listened for Jamal, when he heard nothing he led Ace upstairs into his room. Ace sat down on his bed and watched the teen hunt for clothes.

"Grab clothes for tomorrow and your school shit for Monday, I'll take you there."

"Seriously? Alright, thanks babe." Riku grinned and dug out clothes.

Riku packed a bag and got his books for school before he walked over to Ace. Riku sat down on his lap and kissed him. The twenty-year-old demon grinned and kissed him back. Ace pulled back and stood up with Riku in his arms, bridal style.

Said teen yelped and yelled at him, "Put me down! I'm not a chick!"

Ace grinned and kissed his nose before he set Riku down on his feet. The teen picked up clothing that he had picked out for today and changed into them, eliciting a grin from his lover. Riku grabbed his bag and school stuff and walked to the car with Ace right behind him. As Ace drove back to his house he looked over at his lover.

"So, you still want to go out tonight?" Ace smiled.

"Of course babe!" Riku grinned.

Ace shook his head at Riku as he turned his focus back on the road. They drove back to Ace's place that he just had to share with Saix. Ace looked over at his lover as he shut off the car. Ace got out of the car and Riku followed him into the house.

Saix looked at them and shook his head. He looked as if he was going to say something but he didn't as he watched Ace lead Riku back to his room.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Riku asked as he put his stuff in the corner of the room.

"Hmm, I can't tell you. You'll know when we get there though." Ace smiled as he pulled his lover to him. Riku smiled as he wrapped his arms lazily around Ace's midsection. The older male grinned and rested his chin on top of Riku's head.

"Comfy?" Riku asked playfully.

"Mhm. Thanks for asking," Ace smiled brightly. _  
_

"So when do you want to leave?" Riku said with his head buried in his loves chest.

"Hmm…around seven-ish maybe," Ace said.

"Kay."

Riku pulled away from Ace to look up at him. His bright sea green eyes met Ace's dark ones causing Riku to smile softly at him.

"What?" Ace asked quietly.

"Nothin,"

"Liar what?"

"Your eyes, I like them," Riku stated smiling.

Ace mouthed a silent oh and kissed Riku's forehead.

"C'mon we have a few hours left before we have to leave. What do you want to do?" Ace asked.

"Hmm, want to watch a movie or something?" Riku looked up at him again.

Ace smiled, "Sure, Saix will just have to deal with it."


End file.
